harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gawaine Gwalchmei (CaptainFlowerss)
, , |died = |blood = |marital = Single |alias = Sir Gawaine |title = Descendent of |signature = |species = |gender = Male |height = |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |skin = |family = *Unnamed parents *Aurelianus Ambrosius Pendragon (Distant Relative) * (Ancestor) * (Ancestor) |animagus = None |boggart = None |wand = None |patronus = None |job = |house = |loyalty = *House of Pendragon *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Knights of the Round Table |affiliation = }} Sir Gawaine Gwalchmei, (b. , ) was a human male muggle, the only known living descendent of of the Arthurian Legends. The only member of the Knights of the Round Table, would act as a guardian to Aurelianus Ambrosius Pendragon after the battle of the Pendragons. Before being a guardian to Emrys, Gawaine was the only know muggle to possess the unique ability to wield the ancient magical holy swords from legend. Being the only one capable of wielding Caliburn was invited into the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore himself. He participated in the as a magical sword-wielding knight against the . Biography Family lineage As the direct descenden of Sir Gawain, Gawaine was born in one of the rare bloodlines dating back to the earliest medieval centuries, where his lineage stems from the . The line began with the King Arthur's sister, Morgause who had a three with , the king of and one son with King Arthur with that produced Mordred. Down the line, Sir Gawain before the death of King Arthur would encounter a love and fathered three offsprings; Florence, Lovell and Gingalain. According to 's , all three sons died after Mordred and the half-brother, Agravain had exposed Guinevere affair with Sir Lancelot. But thankfully before his death, Sir Florence was able to secure a secret offspring to which who became a knight of the Round Table before the battle of Camlann. After King Arthur's death, Florence's son would stay in Camelot with the Queen after became king to Lady Guinevere. After the fall of Camelot that soon turned into myth and legend, the bloodline from Gawain continued in secrecy. Up to the mid-20th century, they'd been the only ones helping Merlin, awaiting when King Arthur shall rise once again when Great Britain gets into danger beyond even that of himself. Early Life Birth Childhood Personality & Trait Magical Abilities & Skills Gawaine is a master swordsman, that he's one of the few muggles to pose a true threat against a wizard. His skill combined with the Sword of Selection bathed in dragon's breathe, allowed him to perform feats beyond that of a typicl wizard (even with the . The sword grants Gawaine variety of magical abilities such as the power to destroy amortals (such as , the "indestructible spirit of chaos"), and harm even those with . With it, he's also gains a degree of imortality himself, being immune to diseases, illnesses and any other toxins, with greater magical resistance. His stregth, speed, endurance, stamina and durability is enhanced, making him able to go teo-to-teo with even s (this means the sword can damage s, such as those of ). Gawaine also allows him to perform some degrees of spells and harms, and block against magical attacks (even deflect/redirect the killing curse during the ). He's known for other traits but his indomitable will and courage to face any threat or danger head on, sacrificing himself to ensure the saftey of others. His great intelligence, judgement and reflexes allows him to enter combat and perform a magnitude of thought processing. Considered a genius by Albus Dumbledore in the field of combat, he's a tachician who can plan on the spot. As a knight of the Round Table, he's considered the reincarnation of Sir Gawain himself. Appearances *''Emrys and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry'' (First appearance) Trivia & Notes *Gawaine is another alternative spelling for . *Gwalchmei is also another name Sir Gawain is used under in the early legends of King Arthur. Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Males Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order of the Phoenix allies